


Dry Bowser Does A Thing

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser does something. That's it basically.





	Dry Bowser Does A Thing

Dry Bowser was enjoying a quiet walk around the flowery fields surrounding the bustling Shroom Ridge as he paused, feeling that something was off about this otherwise too perfect day, with the birds chirping, the blue sky bright, and the clouds white and puffy.

"Hmm... you know, something stupid is bound to happen," Dry Bowser said to himself, brushing back his red hair as he looked upward to the sky. "The predicament is just what that stupid event happens to be."

Suddenly a bunch of yellow colored ? blocks all fell down on him, burying him in a mess of question blocks. This was a very bad predicament as Dry Bowser lost several of his bones in the mess, the skeletal reptile trying to use his skull to bash the blocks out of the way, making them brown in the process.

"Great... as if I ordered these specifically just to crush me..." Complained Dry Bowser to himself, trying to get all of his scattered bones back together into his body. "Why does it seem like the universe likes to play pranks on me?"

"Because messing with you is funny," Dry Bones stated as he was joined by other members of his kind.

"What do you want this time?" Dry Bowser groaned as he really didn't want to deal with the Dry Bones brigade.

"Oh, we're going to the Bone Dry Dunes to mess with the racers. Want to join us?" The Dry Bones spoke up.

Dry Bowser thought about it as he was using his dark magic to stitch his bones back together, shaking his skull. "No."

"Well aren't you a sack of fun." Dry Bones complained as he and the other Dry Bones left Dry Bowser to do whatever he pleased, with the bunch of skeletal turtles deciding to chuck their bones at several vehicles passing by.

Dry Bowser sighed of relief as he managed to reconstruct himself, dusting off his bones as he nodded his head. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm doing things of importance. To me, that is..." He then folded his bony arms together as he tried to think, looking at the patches of flowers surrounding him. "Hmmm..."

A random Dry Bones that wasn't part of the group walked up to Dry Bowser.


End file.
